<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The orphanage by EleonoreWiedrich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354838">The orphanage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonoreWiedrich/pseuds/EleonoreWiedrich'>EleonoreWiedrich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Frustrated Din Djarin, Original Character(s), Pride, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonoreWiedrich/pseuds/EleonoreWiedrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He prepared himself for the confrontation. <br/>With steady, soundless steps he approached her. His hand laid on his blaster in case she reacted somehow violently. <br/>He would understand if she did. </p><p>Desperate times forge impetuous warriors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the faithful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The characters and the Star Wars Universe do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din encounters the same woman again and again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle thud indicated the touch of the Razorcrest on the dirt of Canto Bight. It was dark outside and an aggressive blow already made the landing difficult. The sky was almost black and the wind sent dirt flying through the air. It looked like it was going to pour down any minute, but as a desert planet, it seldom rains on Cantonica. </p><p>The razorcrest landed safely without any trouble. Din is pleased with his new airship. His hands trailed down the buttons and the cold steel. He felt its gentle vibrations and the feeling of happiness and homeliness warmed his heart. It was new to him. He felt like this was a place he wanted to return to after a stressful day. His newfound home. </p><p>Din never really felt that something could be his home. It never was a room or a planet. To him, home was a person. Someone waiting for him to come back. The underground cave in which he was taught to fight, did never feel like home. It was always hidden. </p><p>As it happened the people there felt like his teachers and he had to treat them like mentors. The creed doesn’t forge families. It births warriors and fighters. He was a Mandalorian, part of a clan, part of a community, but never part of a family.</p><p>His home died when his parents were murdered. </p><p>His new aircraft provided a home.</p><p>With a sigh, one of no reason but for the process of sighing itself, Din shut his airship down. The subtle clicking sound of the buttons relaxed him.</p><p>All in all, he enjoyed the sounds of the razorcrest. He could listen to his baby work all day long. </p><p>With one last proud glance at the controls, he turned to the ladder leading down.</p><p>His eyes fell on his newest purchase. Lately, as he started to tackle more perilous and unpredictable jobs, he often encountered his quarries trying to free themselves or causing trouble in some way. As a resolution, he purchased a carbon freezer. It was very expensive, even second-hand bought, but it worked seamlessly and helped him avoid already many arduous situations. </p><p>Amongst other intentions, he didn’t like the presence of strangers in his cockpit and preferred solitude. Leaving the quarry downstairs is, as he already experienced very troublesome. That’s another reason he carbon-freezes them: his beloved privacy.</p><p>The Mandalorian took his pulse rifle from where it leaned on the wall and opened the hatch of the razorcrest. He straightened his back. Din was standing broad-legged, with his head tilted against the sky and wide shoulders. He looked as if he challenged the gods and the devil himself to fight him. A wild wind blew against him. It made his cloak shook belligerent behind him. His pulse rifle was fixated on his back.</p><p>Behind the helmet, his eyes observed the wealthy City of Canto Bight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din agreed to meet up with a client. The Mandalorian was all done with his job. His only motivation to come out here was that his employer wanted to reward him in person. An agreement in this fashion wasn’t unusual for the residents of this city. He didn’t mind.</p><p>The possibility of an ambush didn't alarm him. He came prepared. </p><p>Din was constantly careful and knew how to defend himself if the client was about to play dirty. </p><p>He crossed the market square and looked for the backstreet his employer told him about. Canto Bight was remarkably rich. Regardless the rest of the planet was an unhabitable desert. It was corrupt. The wealthiest of people live here. While right next to them the residents of Cantonica were starving in the desert. Water was the most expensive and the rarest necessity on this planet.</p><p>Only the dwellers of Canto Bight summon up the means to waste liquid gold.</p><p>Canto Bight is one of the cleanest cities Din ever visited. The Mandalorian has been to a lot of planets.</p><p>Most tourists of Canto Bight wouldn’t guess Cantonica as a desert planet. Canto Bight doesn’t leave the impression. On the contrary, the city distances itself completely from the typical desert environment. Water was used in outrageous amounts. The majority of the money is earned with tourism. Most of the population of the City was all about the fancy lifestyle.</p><p>Nonetheless, the air was awfully dry. </p><p>Plus behind turned backs, the city struggles with criminality.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t surprise the Mandalorian that his client was residing in this area. If he suspected right his client was rich and influential in this city. </p><p>The job Din accepted was arduous since his quarry stowed away at Hoth. If his employer stays true to his word, he will reward the Mandalorian accordingly for the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Din arrives at the doorstep to said address. His hands laid relaxed on his belt.</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips. He looked for some kind of button, he should press. The building was made of polished stone and high arches stretch towards the wild sky. The smooth walls hold a roof made of tinted glass. It was distinctive for the rich in Canto Bight. </p><p>One must not be fooled, even though this city looked beautiful and fancy, the criminality here was not to be underestimated. Most of those rich people spend and earn their money on the black market. </p><p>The criminality was a prominent mark Canto Bight has to struggle with.</p><p>Din suspected his client was alike all of the other employers he worked with before. They didn’t possess an ounce of pride. Practically all of them earn their prosperity with syndicates and other organized crime. </p><p>Yet that wasn’t Din's business. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t any buttons at the gate. He knocked but no one seemed to hear his arrival either. Din sighed. Everything implied an ambush.  </p><p>He pulled out his blaster. The Mandalorian had a bad feeling about this since he landed. There was nothing that could surprise him. He was prepared. </p><p>No one other than him was in the backstreet. There was no one lurking in the shadows he discerned. No one followed him either. Din pulled down his gear to detect footsteps.</p><p>Small Footsteps indicated someone tiptoed along those cobblestones a few minutes ago. Din guessed a small period before he came about. He could distinguish on their form the person, most likely human, was running barefoot. </p><p>The footsteps lead from the main street into the backstreet. They indicated the person who left them was giving the door, he now stood at, a closer examination. Curious it appeared. </p><p>Din gave it a second thought. He stood still and alert, but he doubted that whoever awaited him was of malintent. If the person wasn’t able to afford shoes, the Mandalorian was most likely to encounter a dumpster diver. </p><p>The footsteps go on. They lead him behind the house in an abandoned alley, where trash and rubbish towered. It affirmed what he guesstimated. The footsteps will lead him to a poor one. </p><p>Din considered it as an imprint of the City. On one side a big expensive mansion towered over him but hidden in back alleys behind it the mountain trash was almost human high.  </p><p>The footsteps suggested whoever was here before turned into another blind alley on Dins left. </p><p>He concluded the trouble with a beggar wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want to fight an unnecessary battle. He was at a dead end. Maybe there was another way he could reach his employer.</p><p>He shrugged, pulled his gear up, and allowed himself to relax again. </p><p>He was on the wrong lead and if he went back to the mansion he will surely find a way inside. There was no way he is going to leave without his bounty. There was no need for him to run around the dark abandoned alleys. </p><p>Determined to find another way he turned around. </p><p>The sudden loud bang of a blaster shot surprised him. </p><p>Din spun around and raised his gun. But he couldn’t detect anyone shooting at him. And nothing hit him or the cobblestones beside him. </p><p>No one was shooting at him. The sound came from the back alley. </p><p>Against his better judgment, he entered the small back street with a raised gun. He was confident in his abilities, to survive an encounter with a group of outlaws. </p><p>Trash flooded the dirty ground and the buildings in this street were abandoned. The wood was old and decayed. Glass shards of the smashed windows flooded the exceedingly dirty ground. It was about 15 meters long and 3 meters wide.</p><p>The fragmented buildings were massive and Din instantly felt small. The blind alley ended in a brick wall that had a hole in it, big enough for a human to slip through. Because of the size of the wall and the houses the street was almost dark, completely crouching underneath the shadows of the colossal buildings.</p><p>Situated on the left side of the street was an elongated pile of rubbish.</p><p>But that wasn’t what caught his eye. His gaze landed on a woman. </p><p>A bright pink wig sat on her head. Her bloody hands trembled. She gawked at him in shock. On the ground next to where she crouched laid two bodies. Mandalorian.</p><p>There was a blaster next to her on the dirty ground. Her shuddering hands clutched something.</p><p>A helmet. </p><p>A helmet made of pure beskar. He recognized the T-shaped visor.</p><p>It matched his own.</p><p>“I didn’t kill them.” She said calmly. Her voice was firm. </p><p> </p><p>She gingerly straightened herself and slowly stood up. “I didn’t do anything.” She inspected him wearily. One hand still grasped the helmet. Her bare feet looked dirty. </p><p>“If you move again, I am going to shoot you right on the spot.” She flinched at his order. His voice didn’t sound like himself. It was a warning. </p><p>The woman knew her luck. He could’ve just shot her at the sight of his dead comrades. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you take his helmet off?”, he barked. The Mandalorian's attention wasn’t on her scrawny form. The sight of his comrades captured his gaze. The vision shook and horrified him. His eyes fell on the hazy gaze of the unmasked one. His focus wandered to the helmet in her bloody hands.</p><p>“I didn’t kill them.” She rehearsed.</p><p>“That is not what I wanted to know.” </p><p>She backed away.</p><p>“Did you take his helmet off?” he asked again. Din was furious. The thought, that she just took a dying Mandalorian's helmet off, let alone killed him, was enough reason for him to shoot her. He didn’t know why he hesitated.</p><p>“I didn’t kill them.” She repeated slowly. “You have to believe me. I didn’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed calm and collected, but he saw her hands shake a little. She looked too weak to take down two of him. </p><p>He didn’t lower his blaster and stepped towards her. Seeing her unarmed, made him relax, but he knew better than to lower his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The woman didn’t drop her spoils. When she noticed his gaze, she just tightened her grip on the armor. She didn’t speak up. Din stopped in his movement.</p><p>“Give it to me.” He ordered firmly. </p><p>“No.” She voiced at a stroke. And clammed the stolen item to her chest.</p><p>“I found it. It is mine.” The woman declared.</p><p>“It doesn’t belong to you.” He urged her insistent. “It isn’t yours.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together. Her grip didn’t loosen. Blood from her hands smeared the smooth surface of the helmet.</p><p>Her defensive stance and her frown abruptly reminisced him of a distant memory he wasn’t aware he had. She looked uncongenial and distant. Her whole body shook.</p><p>Din figured that it was despair that controlled her actions. He understood it better than others might guess. Din knew what it means to withstand the feeling of hopelessness.</p><p>But he didn’t cancel out the possibility of her murdering his comrades and brothers. Of taking their way of life by stealing their anonymity. </p><p>She may be poor, but she was a coward. For stealing what was and will never be rightfully hers. </p><p>“If you drop it, you can leave.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The events played out before her like a movie scene. </p><p>Maybe even a rollercoaster ride she stepped on but couldn’t get off anymore. </p><p>With every second passing, her anxiety grew. She will not act on it. There have been situations like this in her life before. Everything is going to play out just right. She trusted her fortune. Nothing is going to happen to her. He will not shoot her.</p><p>In reality, her chances stood different. He held her at gunpoint after he found her with two of his kind. They were most likely his friends, too. </p><p>There was no way she is going to survive this without some injuries or come out of this alive. Hell, she couldn’t even trust him. There was no way he would let her go, after finding her like this.</p><p>She knew what she held. Per was well aware that beskar was at any rate worth more than what she ever possessed. Beskar in this amount could pay off all her debts and give them security for the rest of their life. If she didn’t do it for herself then for the others.</p><p>She tried her best to radiate calmness and keep as still as possible, as not to alarm him.</p><p>She wasn’t going to drop something of this worth. </p><p>There has to be a way to flee. </p><p>She heard beskar was able to withstand the force of a bullet. However, that’s what people narrate when they sit around a bonfire. It was naive to rely on drunken stories. But there was no way out. If the stories are true, it will protect her.</p><p>Her only way out should be the hole in the wall, it was only half a meter behind her. If she was fast enough she could shake him off. </p><p>She didn’t know about his shooting skills, but there was a chance for her to escape. </p><p>Per was caught between two fires. There was no other choice but to count on her credence. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The woman took a deep breath and her vivid stare never left his visor. She radiated calm concentration. Din took another step towards her. His blaster is still fixated on her. Silence engulfed them. Another step toward her. He could almost smell how nervous she was. Only a few meters parted them.</p><p>It was a silent showdown. He took another step.</p><p>At the same time, she took off. </p><p> </p><p>Din hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>The shot barrelled towards her, a loud bang echoed in the alley. </p><p>The Mandalorian reacted too late. It was only a few milliseconds, but his hesitation saved her life.</p><p>Or to be specific the beskar.</p><p>The bullet deflected into the wall next to her. She shielded herself fast enough with the helmet. </p><p>The second time he shot she was already down the rabbit hole. The shot missed her by a few centimeters. </p><p>He cursed himself and took off a few meters behind her.</p><p>Din gave her a chance. Even on the other side of his blaster, she decided to purloin what wasn’t hers. He won't have mercy on her.</p><p>The hole in the wall was big enough for him to slip through. </p><p>Din instantly caught sight of her halfway up the roof of a building. She still clutched the helmet to her breast. </p><p>He aimed at her but she was already over the edge of the roof. He didn’t expect her to climb that fast while still holding the stolen good. He hated to track people down.</p><p>With a pained sigh, he gave chase.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Per ran off. </p><p>Emotions of all kinds fulminated in her chest. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and her legs felt like they weren’t part of her body, anymore. </p><p>There was no way she was going to lose the beskar.</p><p>He can pry her armor out of her dead arms.</p><p>Her persuasion didn’t betray her. To her, it felt like God lowered himself to shield her. It felt like a miracle. The material protected her and gave her another chance at life. </p><p>Per jumped up on a windowsill to her left and vaulted herself over the opposite edge of a roof. She was slower than usual with her spoils weighing her down, but with the adrenalin in her veins, she went feral. </p><p>She knew he would be going after her, but the same way the armor she stole slowed her down, his wasn’t practical for climbing. The chance for her to escape into safety grew exceedingly.</p><p>She didn’t regret a thing, even though she knew better than to start a fight with a Mandalorian.</p><p>There was no time to ponder her decision.</p><p>Per knew better than to waste life-saving seconds to look over her shoulder. The building wasn’t high and the roof was round and arched made of some kind of stone. It was deserted and already crumbled away on the edges. There was some kind of extravagant statue on the edge every thew meters. </p><p>She sprinted across the roof. Her bare feet probably scraped open, but she couldn't feel her body anymore. Only her racing heart. The wind blew the pink hair of her wig in all directions. Her lungs felt like they were compressed under heavyweights. Per tried to run under the cover of the statures and the arched roof. She couldn’t tell if he was behind her. The woman felt as if something was going to strike her any second. The sound of her footsteps alerted her. She was too agitated to differentiate between the noise they made. </p><p>He had to be behind her, but she couldn’t turn around. </p><p>A shot hit the statue next to her.</p><p>Her heart jumped in her chest. The blood rushed in her veins.</p><p>She had to get away from here. She had to take cover. </p><p>Instead, she dashed behind the cover of the roof and put all her vigor to caper herself over the gap to another roof. </p><p>She barely landed her risky leap into hoped safety. Even though she landed hard, she didn’t let go of her goods.</p><p>Oh god, what had she done? You don’t fight a Mandalorian if you want to live. </p><p>Per made the mistake of glancing behind her while running. </p><p>A few meters behind her the Mandalorian appeared behind the roof. </p><p>He was faster than she thought he was. His armor, stance, and inert visor didn’t show any stirring. Per felt like a bunny. Anxiety whelmed up.</p><p>Her only advantage was that she was fast. The edge of the roof was only a few meters away.</p><p>Another shot missed her scarcely. </p><p>
  <em>The next one hits.</em>
</p><p>She let herself fall to the floor and slid her leg first towards the edge. Skittered over the edge. Per let herself fall into the alley below.</p><p>Sudden gravity tugged her towards the ground.</p><p>She trusted her luck to not hurt herself.</p><p>Mid fall she already caught a glimpse of the market stall she was about to take down. Screaming erupted all around her. She tightened her core. Her limbs flailed uselessly in the air. Flat like a board she planked directly into the wooden stall.</p><p>The landing was hard and unpleasant. Her wig came down completely. Infuriated mercenaries yelled at her. The stall owner tried to grab her, but she booted him in the chest. </p><p>Arms reached out to her.</p><p>Per jumped to her feet and shoved another one out of the way. Never once she loosened her grip on the helmet. With her other hand, she snatched her wig from the stall. As she ran, her bare feet slapped across the cobblestone. They didn’t feel cold or hurt at all. She couldn’t feel her limbs. </p><p>Heaving for air she dived into the crowds of people. </p><p>She slowed down a bit and tried to catch her breath. Her chest hurt. Per tried to calm her heavy breathing. She felt like she was suffocating. A loud thump indicated the appearance of her hunter. Between the crowd, she could glimpse him.</p><p>Now her wig was gone she was harder to make out between the mass of people. </p><p>Brown stubbles embellished her almost a blank-shaven head. Even if he could spot her, she knew he would not dare to shoot into a crowd of innocent. She sneaked through the bulky mass of people. They hid her behind their bodies. Per was rather thin and could easily slip through the small spaces they provided. She heaved helplessly. </p><p>While she was fast and slippery she quickly realized the Mandalorian's armor had another advantage. </p><p>People have respect. He parted the crowd. </p><p>She cursed and ducked behind the people, speeding up. His footsteps were behind her. She could swear his footsteps are behind her. Or was that just her anxiety? The echo of her own in her mind?</p><p>Her eyes spotted an empty market stall to her right. It was big and hefty. A mass of people stood in front of it, which made it easy to sneak behind it. </p><p>She couldn’t see the Mandalorian anymore. This was her only chance to escape. With hammering heart, she ducked behind the people and turned sharp right. No one paid her attention. </p><p>Her chaser was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Knees buckling she anxiously threw herself under the cart and slid down to the ground. Her back pressed against the brown wood of her hiding place. Her breathing was still hectic and she couldn’t quite calm down. </p><p>The realization quickly hit her that if he was now to appear before her, she’d be as good as dead.</p><p>Per trusted her destiny. This would not be the end.</p><p>For a few seconds, she stopped breathing and took the risk of a glance. Her heart pumped like it was about to jump out. But no Mandalorian. </p><p>She hugged the helmet to her body. The cold temperature of the beskar cooled her sweaty skin. There was still blood on it. Her throat hurt from the fast escape and the adrenalin subsided. She sucked in the air through her mouth. </p><p>Her life on the streets gifted her a good condition for running very fast for a long period. Since her nose broke, she had a hard time breathing through it. Even though she set her nose straight and it looked completely fine. Everything was shaking violently. Per hadn't eaten for a while. Cold sweat coated her forehead. Dizzyness subdued her.</p><p>She pressed the cool beskar of the helmet on her forehead and allowed herself to breathe again. </p><p>She felt awful cold. Everything hurt. Her limbs felt like they didn't belong to her body. She couldn't feel them. </p><p>Nevertheless, a quiet rush of happiness overcame her.</p><p>Her spoils will be what feeds them for yet another few months. </p><p>She did it. </p><p>With some luck, she could escape over the roofs of the building next to her. This one was a bit higher, a tick more complicated to climb.</p><p>Her limbs were still shaking violently and she couldn't quite feel herself, but she had to move.</p><p>He could return any minute.</p><p>Per was lucky there were that many people on the streets today. </p><p>She felt like the beskar saved her from everything. </p><p>Like it will save her from everything in the future.</p><p>The woman put her beloved wig into the helmet and fastened the items on her maltreated belt.</p><p>She remembered working on the pink hairdo. How long it took her for it to look like that. It was one of her first wigs.</p><p>The woman slowly got back on her shaky feet and tiptoed to the building. She felt tired and worn out. Her limbs shook violently and her hand's palms were covered in a cold sweat. The wind blew belligerent around her head, making her dizzy, but she made it up safely. </p><p>Per climbed the building to safety.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know that he followed her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I would appreciate your feedback or Kudo! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din encounters the same woman again and again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din almost lost her. He knew she removed her wig.</p><p>The lack of it made it hard to expose her in the crowd. </p><p>After he realized that she wasn’t in front of him anymore he searched for her footstep. In this place, her footsteps should be easily detectable. Most of the people here wear shoes. </p><p>The citizen of Canto Bight couldn’t afford to run barefoot on this dirty, cold ground.</p><p>He was right with his assumption as he perceived the trail she left on the spot. From there it was easy to track her down.</p><p>He followed the footsteps to a market stall, where she hid behind, but the trail of her footprints showed him that he didn’t uncover her yet. They led him behind a higher building to his right into another small alley. </p><p>The people around him ignored him. They were all too busy with their own businesses. </p><p>Meanwhile, the sky seemed to blacken and the wind grew stronger as if foretelling something bad. Din never believed in luck. Neither he nor his extended family was superstitious. </p><p>It was always somehow dark on Cantonica. </p><p>In front of him, the footsteps just dissolved into thin air. There was only one way to disappear like that in a narrow alleyway. </p><p>Bingo. A long leg just heaved itself over the edge of the roof. He hasn’t been too slow.</p><p>Din quickly ducked behind another market stall so she wouldn’t spot him if she took another once over if he was gone. </p><p>He guessed right, he ducked just in time before a bald head peered over the edge. He caught a short glimpse of her face. It was completely red and puffy. If he hadn’t seen her before without the redness in her face, he would have guessed she got a sunburn. Although that is utterly impossible on Cantonica at this time of year. </p><p>The face disappeared and he straightened himself. </p><p>She naively didn’t think he was able to root her out. </p><p> </p><p>He is going to return the armor to the cave and bury his comrades. They deserve peace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tired and worn out Per stumbled, head down and a lack of energy to keep straight across roofs that are caked in dirt. They are all mostly made of stone or steel, never something too homely. </p><p>Per felt like she battled the wind, its constant pressure increasingly frustrated her and gave her a sudden rush of happiness at the same time. She still struggled to breathe and the irony of the aggravated wind pushing towards her and still not getting enough air to fill her lungs hindered her, on her way and made her bearing cumbersome. </p><p>Her feet hurt badly and scraped with every step against the rough surface of the houses. They were scraped up and blackish dirty from her chase. Bloody and cold. </p><p>She had to invest in new shoes.</p><p>She heaved heavily through her mouth and wasn’t able to calm her breathing or erratic heartbeat. Like a bunny, she couldn’t stop. Now the adrenaline left her stone-cold, she felt the lack of nourishment affect her body functions. She stopped for a second. Lifted her head upwards and faced the dark windy sky. The wind in her face cooled her heated red face down. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, even though there was plenty of air. She tried to not suffocate. Per calmed her breathing and another wave of nausea overthrew her.</p><p>She doubled over and promptly puked. It was hurting, since there wasn’t anything in her stomach she could throw up.</p><p>She felt weak.</p><p>Her free hand shakenly wiped the remains of her incident.</p><p>She had no time left. </p><p>Pers eyesight turned splotchy. Clouded.</p><p>The grey sky reminded her of a similar situation. The wind still danced violently around her broken being. The pressure is put on her felt like a slippery hug, from a loved one. For a moment a warm golden feeling overwhelmed her, with a deep breath Per allowed herself to relax and release the tension in her body. </p><p>Shakily she lifted the helmet to her face. Forehead to forehead.</p><p>She felt blessed for it saved her life.</p><p>She held her future and the future of the orphanage in her hands. There was no way he would just give up. </p><p>The helmet protected her and will protect her in the future. </p><p>It chose her. It was truly hers. </p><p>The moment was cruel and holy at the same time. She saw herself, her eyes, the deep brown on the cool surface of it. </p><p>
  <em>A shot. She sees her widened eyes and the dark visor, the ghost of life watches her from behind it, intently. The two motionless bodies. The blood. The blast. Coldness. Concern and Fear. For a ghost in a mirrored shell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling off the helmet in a stroke and looking at two deep blue eyes. They are looking very much alive. She was drowning in a sea of blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ghost was human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It died on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its shell lowered itself in undying selflessness.</em>
</p><p>The faceless mask saved her, after serving him.</p><p>Gathering her energy, she slowly put herself on her feet again. Her muscles were screaming from the abuse. She won’t let herself down.</p><p>Always step by step. She went on. She kept her thoughts occupied. If she wanted to get away, she had to keep moving. Mandalorian is said to be fast, which her prosecutor has proven to her.</p><p>Per didn’t intend to pull the attention of a Mandalorian on her being. Her only motive was to survive. </p><p>She knows where he comes from. It must appear like she assassinated his brothers. There was no way he would stop hunting her and demand justice. She was right beside them when they were killed. He must think she killed them. </p><p>And there was no way he would have let her go with or without giving him the helmet.</p><p>Even though she did nothing morally wrong.</p><p>Per was still suspicious in the absence of her tracer. She heard the tales. She was aware of the stories: Once a Mandalorian took sight of you he can smell and detect you from miles. They are said to be cruel individuals.</p><p>She observed the roof but couldn’t discern anyone.</p><p>However, she knew better than to rely on her sight.</p><p>Maybe she would have been faster if the helmet were not slowing her down. She could have fled and left it behind. </p><p>That possibility she dismissed.</p><p>The helmet protected her.</p><p>To her, that was a sign. It chose her. It chose to give them a chance to survive.</p><p>In the last few weeks, the leash tightened around them. They were hungry. Val told her the water was close to running out. </p><p>She never would have dreamed that their savior would be inanimate. An object. </p><p> </p><p>Per caught sight of her makeshift camp. She carried the helmet in one hand pressed it to her heart. This was the start of something new. She will survive. She can finally provide them something.  </p><p>To hide her little nest, she had propped a sheet metal piece, she found on the roof on top of an old kind of stone statue. Normally she spread out a thick blanket Val bestowed upon her. It did a good job of warming her while sleeping.</p><p>It not only proffered her some privacy, but the sheet metal also shielded her convenient little home from bad weather conditions. Except for coldness. This she had to endure.</p><p>Her few belongings were concealed behind the improvised roof. It is strenuous to spot, except someone is looking for them.</p><p>The reason why they are so undemanding to conceal is that she didn’t own much. </p><p>Her bag barely held a spare T-Shirt, a ratio bar, and some sips of water she gathered. </p><p>A small gun she kept in her bag. She didn’t like to carry it. It made her nervous. </p><p>Another wig, she enjoyed wearing, in case her pink one gets ravaged. She loved that pink one. </p><p>Even though it was just a wig and not essential to her survival, it gave her hope and reminded her of its emergence, of better and safer times.</p><p>The other she had was orange and had shoulder-length synthetic hair. It was beautiful as well. </p><p>Another necessity she carried with her was a paste of red-colored tree resin. She kept it in a little wood jar. When she wanted to feel pretty, she put it on her lips and sometimes her cheeks. </p><p>It didn’t look very expensive or extremely beautiful, but she enjoyed readying herself for her trips downtown.</p><p>Shaky but happy to have arrived she let herself sink to her knees. They were scraped open and bloody, but Per couldn’t gather the energy to care. Tired she took out her bottle that held some water and the ratio bar, Val packed. </p><p>Now she sat still everything turned. </p><p>She smiled despite her bad state, as she grew aware of what the helmet meant. Even if it wasn’t pure beskar, it is going to make the money they needed.</p><p>There was no time left. She had to leave if she wanted to exit this planet without running into that man again. She carefully put the helmet in her bag.</p><p>She looked around her warily. The possibility of him catching up to her was still present. For a minute she sat cross-legged and calmed her still agitated breath and heartbeat. The dark sky seemed to press down on her like he had the intention to show her place. Or presage terrible happenings. </p><p>The cold wind calmed and wasn’t as brutal as before. Now the wind felt faithful to her. It felt like it wanted to blow her sorrow and concerns away. Tranquil, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe again. Her worries subsided. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sky was dark above him and the wind pressed against his body. His cape flattered dramatically behind him. Everything looked dark and gloomy. </p><p>Din moved in the shadows of another roof. Up until now, she hadn’t noticed him.</p><p>She looked pale and malnourished. The lack of hair on her head gave her an ill-looking tint.</p><p>After observing her throw up he didn’t believe she could challenge him, but he still couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t her who killed his brothers. She didn’t look like she could stand her ground against two Mandalorian his size, but he had to be careful. </p><p>Her back was turned to him, she went along the roof. Stumbling and shaking and behind her small scrawny form the sky was dark and aggressively windy, she struggled to withstand the force of it. The hand holding the blood-smeared helmet hung relaxed at her side. </p><p>Din followed her from roof to roof. </p><p>Finally, a makeshift small tent came into view. It was small and well hidden under a big metal sheet that cowered underneath a statue. The woman approached it without hesitation.</p><p>This was the camp of her or whoever was with her.</p><p>At last, she lowered herself. She shortly disappeared behind the big sheet of metal. </p><p>It looked sordid to him.</p><p>He observed her for a minute, watching out for any weapons, and tried to keep his eyes on the helmet at the same time. A fruitless undertaking since she put it somewhere behind the statue.</p><p>Furthermore, he couldn’t locate any companions, whatsoever.</p><p>When she suddenly turned around for another once over, he quickly moved into the shadow of another statue but didn’t stop watching the woman in case she was about to do something unexpected. However, she lifted her head to the sky and seemed to breathe deeply. </p><p>Then she swiftly turned around to pull out a small flask, her back was turned to him, but he could see she desperately gulped some water.</p><p>He knew that this was his chance to fulfill the order of his code.</p><p>She had unmasked his brother and ran off with a foreign treasure. A piece of his culture.</p><p>He prepared himself for the confrontation. </p><p>With steady, soundless steps he approached her. His cape fluttered behind him and the gloomy dark sky foreshadowed their meet-up. His hand laid on his blaster in case she reacted somehow violently. </p><p>He would understand if she did. </p><p> </p><p>Desperate times forge impetuous warriors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A click cut through the air. Pers's breath stuck in her throat. </p><p>The cocked gun felt cold against the back of her bald head. She stopped in her movements. </p><p>She was as good as dead.</p><p>“Hand me the helmet.”</p><p>His deep voice cut through the air, without a doubt angry and tired of the rabbit chase.</p><p>It seemed unreal to her that the Mandalorian has been able to move that silent. All the armor. How could it be so silent? She should have run. Gone faster. She should have left at an instant.</p><p>Her mouth was dry. She was clueless about what she should reply. She would end up dead either way. With or without handing him the helmet.</p><p>Per chose to stay silent. Pressed her cold lips together, felt the dry skin crack. Her eyes fixated on the soulless grey of the sky.  </p><p>“Don’t be foolish.”, the voice behind her retorted. “If you don’t show me, I am going to get it myself.”</p><p>The voice was as soulless as the sky. As soulless as his dark visor.</p><p>Mandalorians live for the fight. The end would justify the means.</p><p>The pressure on the blaster against her head increased.</p><p>It made her angry.</p><p>Per had someone waiting for her. She had to take responsibility for them. To come back. There was no back alley anymore. No hiding place. No holy helmet. No way out. </p><p>She made up her mind. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...It’s in the bag.”</p><p>There was silence. No movement. The woman breathed shallowly.</p><p>Din didn’t know whether he should believe her. He didn’t reply at all. The silence between them was sickening and seemed to stress the woman out. The gun was pointed at her as he slowly stepped from behind her to her front. Her eyes were downcast. Face completely white. Her eyes dry.  </p><p>Big brown eyes now glanced sinister at his broad form.</p><p>He intently watched her movement as she looked stubbornly to her right. Her lips pressed into a small line.</p><p>He watched as her glance fell to her bag.</p><p>Carefully he stepped over the blanket into the shadow of the sheet metal to where the brown woolen pouch laid. His blaster was still fixated on her scrawny chest. </p><p>With his boot, he nudged the bag and its content. It was a normal pouch. Nothing was indicating a trap.</p><p>Still keeping an eye on his prey, he sat down on his heels to give it some further examination. Pulling out its content.</p><p>A gun. He put it in one of his pockets.</p><p>Then the familiar shining helmet appeared. Its surface reflected the dark turmoil of the sky above them. A nasty scrape ran along with the visor, where she deflected his bullet. </p><p>“I didn’t kill your comrade.”</p><p>It was a bold statement.</p><p>He still held her at gunpoint. </p><p>While following her he thought about what he would do once he caught up to her. Most of his instructors and guild members wouldn’t show mercy. They would’ve killed her on the spot.</p><p>Her mouth hung open. She looked like she wanted to shout but was at a lack of words. Her eyes were blown wide. Two brown orbs, almost as dark as charcoal. Bitter.</p><p>“I am going to leave. If I notice you follow me, I am going to kill you.”</p><p>A few steps back.</p><p>Step by step distanced himself from her. He can’t trust the despairing.</p><p>A few meters behind him was the edge of the roof. Directly under it a dusty balcony, he could use to get down safely. He avoided turning his back on her. Therefore, climbing down wasn’t an option.</p><p>An angry shout made him stop in his track.</p><p>
  <em>Murderer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t follow me.”</p><p>He exited the roof.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Devastation clouded her mind. She could have had anything. <em>They</em> could have had anything. </p><p>She was weak. She messed up their opportunity. </p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes. Leaf-like shaking followed. Per curled up and allowed herself the anger. It shook her. Resentment and Wrath stoked her heart and manifested in hot tears.</p><p>
  <em>It is ok to cry of frustration.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate your comment or Kudo! ^^<br/>You can find me on Tumblr: eleonorewiedrich<br/>I occasionally post ideas or news regarding "the orphanage".</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>